Tribunal
The Tribunal is a magika research organization originally founded on Mars by Vayna Volente, Kul Vol, and Oxy. It was recognized as an official and law abiding organization in the year of 2100, shortly after the end of the Resource Wars, and has remained a steadfast organization bent on uncovering the secrets of magika and its potential. The Tribunal has become something of a symbol on Mars for unification of races working together for a common goal, as well as a respected magika institution and research center. Ever since, the Tribunal has spread it's influence to other planets, especially Venus and recently, Earth. The Tribunal is usually split into sections, sometimes overseen by a Magister, or other magika experts. Some of the many sects of the organization are the following : Occult Research Science Advancement Alchemy Blood Magika and Necromancy Void Theorization Artifact Procurement and Protection Originally the Tribunal was led by a group of three immensely powerful mages known as the Triumvirate, of whom two were assigned to Mars with the third assigned to Venus. At the time, Earth was viewed as a barren and useless world up until the discovery of Earth's immense magika deposits including dark magika, upon which a Triumvir of Mars was immediately dispatched to Earth. With the deaths of the original Triumvirate, it was decided that while there would still be Three in power, there would be one with the highest authority, and two others who would support and advise the leading Triumvir. With the rapid discoveries, Earth has become a bustle of activity for the Tribunal, and the Triumvirate has since all moved to the former home of mankind, looking for secrets of magika under the shifting sands and dry wastes. Currently Led by: Annivir Leiting, Krie Marina, and Terra. ---- NEW FORMAT HERE. PLEASE ADJUST THIS PAGE ACCORDINGLY. CORE INFO (What everyone should know about the organization) Organization Name: What’s it called Organization Size: How significant is it? Local / Small / Medium / Large / Mega-Corporation Primary Product: What kind of product / service does the organization provide Location of Headquarters: Where do the ones ruling the organization reside Estimated Number Of Employees: How many are employed by this organization Defining characteristics: Is there a uniform way of telling who works here Major events of System-wide importance: Has anything happened to them that EVERYONE would know about ADMINISTRATIVE ASPECTS CEO / Boss / Leader: Who is the one (s) to make the big choices Second In Command / Major Board Members. Who handles the daily executive choices Major locations of influence: Where are their efforts felt the most Minor locations of influence: Other locations where the company’s presence is felt Average level of technology: Are they using a bonfire or a gourmet kitchen Notable events: Social stuff that would make the news and be common knowledge to most members of the organization DIPLOMACY ASPECTS Allies with: Who are their allied organizations and how well do they cooperate Competitors: Who are their competitors and how heated is the conflict Treaties: Who do they have treaties with and what kind of treaties are they Alliances: Who are they in an alliance with and what sort of alliance is it Notable events: Diplomatic stuff that would make the news and be common knowledge to most members of the organization COMPETITIVE ASPECTS Likelyhood of resorting to illegal means: How likely is it that they’ll sabotage or spy Legal prowess: How skilled and renowned are their lawyers Illegal prowess: How skilled and renowned are their spies / saboteurs Security measures: How and how well do they keep their own facilities safe Notable events: Military stuff that would make the news and be common knowledge to most members of the organization ECONOMICAL ASPECTS Estimated total net worth: How wealthy is the organization. Signature wares: What is their number one produce Main wares for export: What are their most important exports Main wares for import:What are their most important imports Notable events: Newsworthy economical events that most members of the organization would know about SCIENCE ASPECTS Major research focus: What do they spend the most time and resources on researching Minor research focus: Aside from the above, what do they also research a lot of Notable scientific breakthroughs: Major achievements that would make the news Notable scientific setbacks. Major setbacks that would make the news HISTORY ASPECTS Major, positive organization-wide events: What would an old member of the organization recall as positive for all of them. Major, negative organization-wide events: What would an old member of the organization recall as negative for all of them. Category:Factions Category:Organizations